


～Y A O I Christmas!～〖 Jordan’s present. 〗

by ShaytheStar



Series: AMVs [6]
Category: Code Geass, Durarara!!, Free!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hybrid Child (Anime & Manga), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, No. 6 (Anime & Manga), Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: AMVs, Christmas Fluff, FCPX, Fanvids, M/M, PMV, Pictures, Shounen-ai, Slash, Tagging Takes Forever, Yaoi, ew old, feliz yaoidad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So . . . much . . . yaoi . . . for . . . Christmas. . . . (I'm NOT tagging all these characters.) A present for my best fujoshi friend. It's kind of gross, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	～Y A O I Christmas!～〖 Jordan’s present. 〗




End file.
